the_quietfandomcom-20200214-history
Yavanna
Yavanna was daughter to one of the pre-pact kings. She had suffered from terrible headaches and seizures, during which she had visions of strange people and locations. After her brother died in war against another king (blood mage) she became next in line for the throne at the age of fourteen. Not wanting to risk his own chances at the throne, her brother Art faked her death and had her secretly locked away in a dungeon, but not before cutting off her hair and scarring her face horrifically to make her unrecognizable. In the small dungeon under Art's castle she met another prisoner. He seemed to know her all too well. He claimed she held the power to see the distant future and helped her to cultivate it. For four years she suffered in the dungeon, seeing visions of the future during her seizures and with the help of the prisoner, she began to harness that power. She began having visions of herself. She saw a powerful warlord who turned armies to dust before her, who could snuff out spells with a thought. She saw Inexorability made flesh. She learned from her future self. She learned how to bring the ancient kings low, how to crumble the foundation of what made them so powerful; their magic. The woman who emerged from that dungeon shook the world. She cast down her brother from the throne he had stolen. His flayed body a testament to his betrayal. Then, one by one with the armies of her late father, she set about crushing kingdom after kingdom. A goal blazing in her mind, a vision of the future where all peoples would need to fly one banner should they survive. She created the mark of negation, a brand that would prevent the branded from ever using magic again. She learned the secrets to countering and turning spells. But most importantly, she forged the Disk. An enormous underground monument, made of an unknown material. Unbeknownst to all, the disk bound the old gods of Oros to the land. Forcing them to stay in Oros meant that their power would never leave the land and life could continue. But to activate the disk a person of sufficient power who encapsulated all the facets of Oros would have to sacrifice their life. That person ended up being Yavanna. After years of conquest, Yavanna went to subdue the wild lords of the south. She was opposed by Varolz the Dead-Blooded. After a vicious duel both were mortally wounded. Knowing her time had finally come, her last action was to be carried to the disk and sacrificed so that it could be activated and the world saved from the eventual coming of the Quiet. Her tomb is located near the disk itself, scrawled on all the walls are the words "DO NOT ASCEND THE SPIRE". She wrote these words during a vision in which she saw the eventual destruction of the disk, as well as the escape and revenge of the old gods.